peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 September 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-09-17 ; Comments *Almost a complete show as we re-unite T157 (the last portion of the show) with T150 (the start of the show) and T151 the middle portion. *Peel says he must remember to recommend The Stickers to Mike Read and then talks about how he relieved he is that SLF are still sounding good. *Reads out the other Radio 1 DJ's records of the week (DLT: Cheap Trick / Simon Bates: Secret Service / Paul Burnett: The Knack / Andy Peebles: The Trainspotters / Kid Jensen: Buggles) *Also mentions that he enjoys Mondays because he gets to listen to Dance Band Days show on Radio 2 & The Archers on Radio 4 as he drives to work. *Most interestingly he claims that "they" record the show each night and listen back the next day - so maybe some other official archive of these shows exists in the vaults of the BBC? Embarrassed to admit he said "and err.." 63 times the previous Wednesday 12 September 1979! Sessions *Stiff Little Fingers #3. Recorded 1979-09-03. Tracklisting *Stiff Little Fingers: Straw Dogs (Peel session) :JP: "Of course, a different version of that is the A-side of the new single. The B-side, a bit of a challenge to me, incidentally (laughs). If you get a copy of the record and you read the words, you'll see what I mean." The B-side is called 'You Can't Say Crap On The Radio'. It contains the line, "Not even Uncle John will get to play this song." Most likely a reference to Peel. *Skatalites: Independent Anniversary Ska (Various LP - Intensified! Original Ska 1962-1966) Island Actually a cover of The Beatles "I Should Have Known Better". -tape ends cuts to *Skids: Grey Parade (B-side 'Charade' 7") Virgin *Crisis: UK 79 (7") Ardkor *Selecter: On My Radio (7") Two-Tone *Members: The GLC (B-side 'Killing Time' 7") Virgin *Bauhaus: Boys (B-side 'Bela Lugosi's Dead' 12") Small Wonder *Spizznergi: Soldier Soldier (7") Rough Trade *Stiff Little Fingers: Nobody's Hero (Peel session) *Noble "Thin Man" Watts: Blast Off (LP - Blast Off!) Flyright *Punishment Of Luxury: Funk Me (LP - Laughing Academy) United Artists *Punishment Of Luxury: The Message (LP - Laughing Academy) United Artists -Tape turn over-side cut *Who: I Am The Sea (LP - Quadrophenia (Music From The Soundtrack)) Polydor (track missing but outro link intact) *UK Subs: I Couldn't Be You (LP - Another Kind Of Blues) GEM *Penetration: She Is The Slave (LP - Coming Up For Air) Virgin *Wire: On Returning (LP - 154) Wire *Y Trwynau Coch (Red Noses): Wastod Ar Y Tu Fas (7") Recordiau Sgwar *Bunny Wailer: Let Him Go (pressed off centre) *XTC: Bush Man President (B-side 'Making Plans For Nigel' 7") Virgin *XTC: Pulsing Pulsing (B-side 'Making Plans For Nigel' 7") Virgin *Pere Ubu: The Fabulous Sequel (Have Shoes Will Walk) (7") Chrysalis *Stiff Little Fingers: At The Edge (Peel session) *Patrick Gammon: Cop An Attitude (7") Motown :JP: "You've probably noticed that this season so far I haven't been talking an awful lot on the programmes about football. Middlesboro are one of the teams above Liverpool at the moment - well, not for long I rather suspect. At this stage of the season, Liverpool's record was P5, W2, D2, L1. They were eighth in the table. Link to Div One table as it stood on this day. And here's a band from that area." *No Way: Breaking Point (7") Our Own Records *Burning Spear: Dry & Heavy -tape ends cuts to *Graham Parker: Love Gets You Twisted (LP - Live Sparks) Arista *Prince Alla: Cities (12") Freedom Sounds *Stickers: (You Can) Shake Me (7") Reliable *Stiff Little Fingers: Wait & See (Peel session) *Chords: Now It's Gone (7") Polydor *Slits: I Heard It Through The Grapevine (B-side 'Typical Girls' 7") Island *Portsmouth Sinfonia: Telstar (LP - 20 Classic Rock Classics) Philips :JP: "Tomorrow night, tracks from that new LP by Bob Marley and the Wailers, and a new session from Wire and a repeat of that from Madness, who are currently top of my list of bands that I really have got to see - along with the Specials. I mean it's ridiculous that I haven't seen either of them. It's pressure of work you see! Here am I, stuck in here every night. Never get to see anyone really. Don't feel sorry for me at all, do you? (tuts) Typical. Goodnight!" File ;Name *1979-09-17 John Peel Radio 1.flac ;Length *01:53:12 (some gaps where the 3 tapes were swapped over but otherwise a complete show) ;Other *Created from T150, T151 and T157 of the 400 Box ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?yvxoddqzjmz Now complete * http://sharebee.com/bb805c19 ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category: Shared